Geo (Geo-verse)
Markus James "Big Jim" "Geo" Ellis Geo (pronounced jee oh) Is a human from an alternate universe where the events of Alien Force did not happen because Ben did not stop using the omnitrix. He first appeared in the story. Who are you? Before the Gigatrix Markus James Ellis was born at 5:32 a.m. on a wendsday in November in 1993 to a single mother. He lived near Pittsburg for 6 months then he and his mother moved to a town called Peach Creek. Now known as Big Jim he lived a quiet existence untill after going on a camping trip by himself where he found a watch like device which turned his black hair neon blue. Owning the Gigatrix and meeting Ben Three months after gaining the Gigatrix he figured out how to unlock the master code and he meets Ben after they mistake the other for a loose Pyronite (Heatblast's species) who Geo mercilously kills with a fire hydrant. At this point Geo admits to needing help with the Gigatrix and his temper. Remeeting Kevin Levin and becoming stuck Ben, Geo, and Gwen now good friends encounter Kevin who escaped the Null void througe a crack in the barriar still stuck in his mutant form he and Kevin realize they know each other but this does not difuse the situation which worsense when Kevin destroys much of his house causing Geo to snap and uses his natural ability to shoot a beam like sonic based attack from his mouth. But this does not stop Kevin so Geo uses his Galvanic Mechamorph form to create a cannon which maginfies the beam he shoots from his "eye" and sends Kevin to space. Using the technology from Kevins ship and the dna code on the Gigatrix they contact Azmuth and learn that the Gigatrix would probably soon malfuction and mutate Geo which it promptly does. Going back in time Ben, Gwen and Geo still trapped in his mutant form are suddenly taken from time and space and a being calling itself Y request there help in stopping an alien called Scam from changing the history of one of the most important planets in the universe. They accept on the condition that Geo and Kevin (who Y states has been captured by a group of aliens to be imprisoned) are givin the power to morph there body's again. Y sends them in the past on the planet where they will find Scam after a while they find him and fight until he kills Gwen this causes Geo to fire a firey mouth blast and Ben blasts him with Benwolf which destroys Scam. Geo franticly insists Y to not give him the power to change in exchange that Gwen is revived. Y not only does so but also gives Geo the power to change, fix the barrier between the Null Void and the Primary-Universe and inform them that Vilgax will escape the Null Void and when. Finally Y show them a prehistoric Earth and sends them back, and to his horror Geo realizes he left the peices of the Gigatrix which he carried in a satchel back in time Appearance He is around the same age as Gwen and Ben and wears glasses and has neon blue hair which before finding the Gigatrix was jet black. He wears a green t-shirt and jeans and after mutating a trench coat and hockey mask when he goes out. Originaly his alien forms clothes where like Bens but the coloures where reversed and green and blue instead of white and black. After mutating he had these qualities of his and Ben's Original aliens *Fourarms: Four arms *Stinkfly: Wings, and left eyes *Upgrade: top left arm *Wildmutt: bottem left arm *XLR8: tail and speed *Diamondhead: bottom right arm *Heatblast: top right arm *Ghostfreak: third eye that moves on his chest *Grey Matter: Right eye *Ripjaws: Teeth *Human: Size and shape, and hair